Computers often require a login or other way of accessing the resources of the computer. There are many different ways of logging in to access these resources.
One way is to use a biometric login system, such as described in my U.S. Pat. No. 7,134,016.
FIG. 1A shows a slide to unlock system such as used in iPod or other Apple products. In this device, a user may touch a touch screen such as 100 at location 101. The device is slid to the right in order to unlock the unit. This is a low security action that may unlock the unit. An alternative, shown in FIG. 1B is often used in which a user name and password can be entered.
The problem with FIG. 1B is that entering the username and password is inconsistent with a graphical user interface, which is inherently graphical. FIG. 1A is graphical, but has very low security.